MIMOSE GmbH & Co
by Longan
Summary: Mae govannen liebe Freunde und Fans von Mittelerde!


Einleitung 

Mae govannen liebe Freunde und Fans von Mittelerde!

Sicher hat sich schon so mancher von Euch gefragt, wie das eigentlich so läuft – die Sache mit den Fan-Fictions.

Das sollte nicht länger ein Geheimnis bleiben!

Das fanden zumindest wir, die Reporter vom Bogomil-Boten.

Wenden wir uns also einer besonderen Art des Fan-Fiction-Genres zu: der sogenannten Mary-Sue.

Immer wieder faszinierend sind die Umstände, unter denen die ‚realen' Personen nach Mittelerde gelangen.

Aber nur die Wenigsten wissen, dass das nicht alles ist. Es steckt wesentlich mehr dahinter.

Wie viel mehr das ist, möchten wir Euch jetzt zeigen.

Ein neuer Tag bricht an.

Die Welt schläft noch.

Doch im Gebäudetrakt der MIMOSE (GmbH & Co.) wird bereits fleißig gearbeitet. (MIMOSE: **M**iddle-Earth **I**mport of **M**ary-Sue's **O**bscure **S**cene **E**xpress)

Was genau verbirgt sich hinter dieser weitgreifenden Firmenbezeichnung?

„Eigentlich würde ich uns als Transportunternehmen bezeichnen", meint Randir Elvellon, Chefin der Sicherheitstruppe. Die junge Hobbitfrau, die es nach eigener Aussage genießt, andere herumzukommandieren, führt das strenge Regiment über zehn keulenbewehrte Sicherheitstrolle sowie eine ungezählte Schar von Hilfskräften (der Hobbits, einige wenige Elben, etliche Menschen und ein oder zwei Kobolde angehören).

„Ich bin in erster Linie für die Einhaltung der Sicherheitsbestimmungen verantwortlich", antwortet sie auf unsere Frage nach ihrer Tätigkeit. „Das kann ich ihnen genau erläutern, aber dazu kommen wir später."

Auf unsere, zugegeben recht unverschämte - Behauptung, sie könne aufgrund ihrer doch recht respektablen Körpergröße gar kein reinrassiger Hobbit sein, lacht sie nur. Sie krempelt eines ihrer Hosenbeine hoch. „Plateausohlen", erklärt sie bedeutsam. „Der neueste Schrei aus Michelbinge. Und außerordentlich praktisch in Sachen Durchsetzungsvermögen."

Während unseres Gespräches sind wir weiter in die Tiefen des großen Gebäudekomplexes eingedrungen.

Direkt vor uns können wir nun die erste Station dieses wahrlich interessanten Ortes betrachten.

An einem Holztresen sitzt eine schwarzhaarige junge Frau und hackt fleißig auf eine Computertastatur ein. Vor diesem Tresen reihen sich – bis weit verschwommen in die Ferne – Hunderte von weiblichen Wesen – so weit wir erkennen können, handelt es sich ausnahmslos um Menschen. Das Alter bewegt sich unserer Schätzung nach zwischen 10 und 30 Jahren, wobei die Gruppe der Jungteenager eindeutig am zahlreichsten vorhanden ist.

„Hier ist die erste Anlaufstelle", erklärt Randir.

Die Mädchen, die nach Mittelerde gelangen wollen, haben einen weiten Weg vor sich.

Wir fragen nach der am häufigsten gewählten Methode, um nach Mittelerde zu kommen.

Randir überlegt nicht lange.

„Wunschdenken", meint sie. „Das ist uns ehrlich gesagt auch am liebsten. Die Autounfallmethode kann doch ziemliche Nebenwirkungen mit sich bringen. Knochenbrüche, diverse Quetschungen, Gehirnerschütterungen, Schleudertrauma, ab und an ein Todesfall – das Übliche eben. Aber keine Sorge", ergänzt sie sofort. „Wir verfügen selbstverständlich über ein gut geschultes Team von Sanitätern und Heilern, die stets hier vor Ort im Einsatz sind. Länger als zwei Wochen musste eigentlich noch niemand stationär behandelt werden."

Lächelnd wendet sie sich uns zu. „War schön eure Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben. Doch jetzt wird meine Anwesenheit an der Sicherheitsschleuse erwünscht."

Unsere letzte Frage, woher sie das denn wisse, man habe ja keine Durchsage gehört, bleibt nicht unbeantwortet. Randir zieht ein flaches, ca. kreditkartengroßes Gerät aus der Hosentasche.

„Ein Piepser, allerdings mit Vibrationseffekt. Das ständige Piepsen hat früher die Sicherheitstrolle wahnsinnig gemacht. Hat sie in eine Art Blutrausch getrieben. Sind immer auf alles losgegangen was auf zwei Beinen stand – also, nicht dass es nennenswerte Opfer gab – zumindest nicht unter ME-Bewohnern."

Ein kurzes Winken zum Abschied und schon ist die Sicherheitschefin zu ihren Pflichten entschwunden.

Station 1 – Der Beginn 

Wenden wir uns dem nächsten, wichtigen Mitglied der MIMOSE (GmbH & Co.) zu.

‚Annabell Lee' steht auf dem Schild geschrieben, das auf dem Tresen steht.

Sie ist hier die erste Anlaufstelle für alle Mary-Sues, die Mittelerde mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren möchten.

An ihr kommt ungefragt niemand vorbei.

Gerade wird ein Neuankömmling abgefertigt.

„Name?"

„Saskia" 

„Mittelerde-Name?"

„Celebrián" 

„Alter?"

„_13"_

„Wohin?"

„Äh...Bruchtal" 

„Begleitpersonen?"

„Öh" 

„Bist du allein?"

„Ja" 

„Elbe?" Ein kurzer prüfend-abschätzender Blick über den schwarzen Brillenrand.

„Ja."

„Gewünschte Person?"

Leise und schüchtern kommt die Antwort: _„Legolas. Der ist so süß."_

„Hier unterschreiben."

Sie entnimmt dem neben ihr stehenden Hochleistungsdrucker einige Papier, drückt sie dem jungen Mädchen in die Hand und winkt sie durch das Drehkreuz.

Danach klappt sie ein ‚Bitte warten – bin in Pause' - Schild auf, das den halben Tresen einnimmt.

Mit strahlendem Lächeln wendet sie sich uns zu.

„Hi!"

„Mae govannen."

„Na na, nicht so förmlich", lacht die junge Frau. „Das erwarten die da,"sie deutete mit dem Daumen auf die andere Seite des Schildes – „aber wir doch nicht!"

Gemütlich lehnt sich Annabell in ihren echten Drachen-Ledersessel zurück. „Und ihr wollt also darüber berichten was bei uns so abgeht?"

Diese Vermutung können wir nur bestätigen.

„Schade eigentlich, dass in letzter Zeit nicht soviel los ist", meint sie bedauernd. „Da könnt ihr unsere reibungslose Logistik ja gar nicht bewundern."

Wir sind ernsthaft erstaunt.

DAS DA – die Hundertschaften an Mary-Sues - sollen nicht viel sein?

„Och", winkt Annabell gelassen ab, „jetzt ist doch wirklich Flaute. Keine DVD-Neuerscheinungen und so. Momentan sind nur die da, die entweder Stammgast sind, oder die ‚Die Gefährten' günstig bei Müller oder Schlecker gekauft haben. Im Dezember erwarten wir wieder einen Run – sobald die Special Extended Version von ‚Die Rückkehr des Königs' erscheint. Ihr kennt doch bestimmt die Vorschau?"

Wir verneinen.

„Schade", meint Annabell und schnalzt mit den Lippen. „Ich verwette meine Elbenschwerter-Sammlung darauf, dass Éomer für etliche Monate ausgebucht sein dürfte. Und der Terminplaner von Faramir", sie wedelt mit der Hand in Richtung Bildschirm, „sieht dann auch nicht mehr so verhungert aus."Vertraulich beugt sie sich vor. „Kleiner Tipp: sprecht Longan Grey nicht darauf an. Seitdem sie weiß, dass Faramir erweiterte Szenen zugesprochen bekam, ist mit ihr nicht gut Kirschen essen."

Wir bitten, uns kurz die Abläufe der ersten Station zu erklären.

„Kein Thema."Annabell deutet auf den Computer. „Das da ist sozusagen das Herz von MIMOSE. Da drin sind alle wichtigen Daten seit Beginn der Mary-Sue-Wanderungen nach Mittelerde enthalten. Namen, Alter, Vorlieben, bla bla bla."Sie wirft einen kurzen Blick auf ihr Outlook-Mailfach. „Schon wieder Sauron."Rasch gleiten ihre Augen über den Mailtext.

„Ja ja, ich rede wirklich vom Dunklen Herrscher", meint sie auf unsere verdutzte Frage. „Er fragt mindestens zwei Mal am Tag an, ob eine von denen da", sie zeigt in Richtung der geduldig wartenden Mädchen, „zu ihm nach Mordor kommen will."

Schließlich zieht sie ein, auf dem Tresen stehendes Mikrofon zu sich heran, drückt auf eine Taste und hebt zu sprechen an.

„An alle Wartenden. Wir haben noch Plätze für den bereitstehenden Mordor-Express frei. Anmeldungen können bis heute Mittag berücksichtig werden. Lernen Sie den Osten Mittelerdes kennen, den Ort, an dem man noch weiß, wie gefeiert wird."

Sie beendet die Durchsage und wendet sich uns zu.

„Sollte jemand auf die Idee kommen sich anzumelden, wird Longan toben. Das hieße nämlich, dass sie den Zug abstauben muss."

Unsere Frage, wie oft denn der Zug in den Osten genutzt wird, wird mit einem müden Lächeln bedacht.

„Noch nie", gesteht die junge Frau. Sie hebt abwehrend beide Hände. „Fragt mich bloß nicht warum. Es ist herrlich ruhig da, n bisschen warm vielleicht. Aber der perfekte Ort zur Meditation und Entspannung."

Schon geht es weiter im Text.

„Okay, jetzt versuch ich mal, euch zu erklären, wie das hier abläuft. Vorausgesetzt, es kommt nichts mehr dazwischen."Kurzer Blick in Richtung Mary-Sues.

„So, also, wenn eine der Mary-Sues das Bedürfnis verspürt, mal wieder eine Episode in Mittelerde zu erleben, kommen sie zuerst hierher. Wir sind die Verteilstation. Ist ja logisch, dass Aragorn und Legolas – um nur zwei Beispiele zu nennen – kaum mit 200 Mädchen auf einmal fertig werden könnten. Das würde ja sämtliche Fan-Fictions durcheinander werfen."Annabell verdreht die Augen.

„Früher ist das ab und an passiert, aber heutzutage ist das kein Thema mehr." Sie zwinkert uns zu. „Wir könnten sogar bis zu 267.453 Mary-Sues an einem Tag hier durch schleusen."

Gut, jetzt verstehen wir die Aussage von vorhin. Im Vergleich dazu wirkt die Ansammlung vor dem Tresen tatsächlich wie ein Club-Treffen.

„Sobald die Mädchen hier sind, landen sie im Normalfall bei mir. Anmeldung ausfüllen, Termine koordinieren, Aufenthaltsgenehmigungen ausfüllen – all das läuft über meinen Schreibtisch."Der Stolz ist aus Annabells Stimme herauszuhören. Stolz, der auf jeden Fall berechtigt ist. Man bedenke, wie viele Einwohner Mittelerde besitzt. Und diese junge Frau, die so lässig vor uns sitzt, weiß immer und jederzeit, welche Termine jeder einzelne vor sich hat.

„Ab und an brauchen die ganz Neuen auch ein wenig Starthilfe. Die wissen noch nicht so ganz, wie das hier läuft. Denken doch tatsächlich, sie würden die Augen öffnen und direkt in den Armen ihres Schwarms aufwachen."Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„Dabei sind wir bereits seit Mitte des Zweiten Zeitalters online."

Wir fragen ob es viele Neulinge gäbe.

„Na ja, seitdem Peter Jackson die Trilogie gedreht hat, haben wir tatsächlich einen vermehrten Ansturm festgestellt. Am einfachsten sind die Stammgäste zu händeln."Sie deutet mit dem Kinn in Richtung der Mary-Sue-Schlange.

„Seht ihr die da? Die fünfte? Die mit dem grünen Oberteil? Das ist Márwaithe. Die ist jede Woche da. Wir überlegen schon, ob wir für solche Fälle nicht eine Art Direkt-Transfer einrichten sollen."

Sie grinst.

„Sobald die schriftlichen Formalitäten durch sind, kommen die Mädels weiter zu Randir Elvellon. Sie kümmert sich um die Sicherheit und die Schleuse."Um zu erfahren, was es mit dieser Schleuse auf sich hat, meint sie schließlich, dass wir Randir selbst fragen sollen.

„Sie liebt das Ding. Wäre unverzeihlich, wenn ich ihr den Spaß nehmen würde und schon vorab alles erzähle."

Gibt Sinn. Wir fragen Annabell, was ihr an ihrem Job am meisten Spaß macht. Sie überlegt nicht lange.

„Die herrlich dummen Gesichter."Annabell lacht aus vollem Herzen.

Jetzt geht es weiter zur zweiten Station.

Station 2 – Die Schleuse 

Hier begegnen wir wieder Randir Elvellon.

Auch an diesem Ort des Unternehmens treffen wir auf einen Pulk Mary-Sues. Sie umlagern die junge Hobbitfrau. Diese steht auf einer handelsüblichen Trittleiter, ein Megaphon in der rechten Hand.

Und das hebt sie nun an den Mund.

„Bitte alle herhören!", ertönt es. „Mund halten und zuhören!"

Ein prüfender Blick in die Runde.

„Okay Mädels, alle mal herhören. Den ersten Schritt in Richtung Mittelerde habt ihr jetzt geschafft. Ihr da hinten – ja, genau ihr – könntet ihr endlich mal die Klappe halten?! Danke! Also, jetzt geht es ans Eingemachte. Ich erkläre euch kurz die Sicherheitsregeln. Wer sich nicht daran halten kann oder will, wird sofort zurück in die Realität geschickt. Ihr habt bei Station Eins eine Broschüre über die ‚Safety Rules in Middle-Earth' erhalten, die solltet ihr auswendig können."

Sie setzt das Megaphon kurz ab und meint in unsere Richtung. „Tun sie eh nicht. Die meisten schreiben Liebesgedichte auf das Ding oder sie basteln Herzchen draus. Aber die Gondor-Sicherheitsbestimmungen von 3020 schreiben vor, dass wir die Dinger verteilen müssen." Randir seufzt und hebt das Megaphon wieder an ihre Lippen.

„An alle von euch, die Körperschmuck tragen, seien es Ketten, Piercings oder Ringe...", hier ertönt Gegickel aus den Reihen der Mary-Sue, „...wir möchten euch darauf hinweisen, dass die Einfuhr dieser Dinge nicht gestattet ist. Hier vorne gibt es verschließbare Boxen, in denen ihr eure mitgebrachten Habseligkeiten verstauen könnt. Genau, da vorne an dem langen Tisch, bei dem Troll. Das ist übrigens Rick. Er wird euch Quittungen ausstellen. Die dürft ihr auf gar keinen Fall verlieren! Die Rückgabe der Gegenstände kann nur gegen Vorlage dieser Quittungen erfolgen. Tragt sie am Besten immer bei euch. Was? Nein, keine Sorge, bei Elbengewändern ist diese Tatsache berücksichtigt. An der Innenseite der Kleider ist eine Tasche angebracht. Mit Reißverschluss. Noch mal zum Mitschreiben: Quittung nicht vergessen! Ach ja, Kameras, Digicams und Handys bleiben ebenfalls hier!

So, hier links neben mir ist die Schleuse."Randir deutete auf eine Art Türrahmen aus Metall, der neben ihr aufragt.

„Ihr müsst diese Schleuse durchqueren. Dann seid ihr eurem Ziel wieder ein Stück näher. Zur Schleuse sei soviel gesagt. Sobald ihr diese durchquert, werdet ihr ein leichtes Prickeln spüren. Das ist normal! Ihr werdet groß, schlank und gutaussehend auf der anderen Seite ankommen. Nicht wundern, ihr werdet fließend Sindarin und Westron verstehen und sprechen können. Einige von euch erhalten eventuell die zusätzliche Begabung, mit Pfeil und Bogen oder dem Schwert meisterhaft umgehen zu können. An diejenigen unter euch, die Bodypaintings, Tattoos oder ähnliches auf ihren Körpern haben, nicht erschrecken. Diese verschwinden. Sobald ihr wieder in eurer ursprünglichen Welt anlangt, erscheinen sie wieder.

Ich möchte euch außerdem noch darauf hinweisen, dass das Mitbringen eigener Waffen nicht gestattet ist. Schmuggelversuch wird mit Rauswurf bestraft. So, jetzt könnt ihr euch alle in einer Reihe aufstellen. Bitte geordnet! Und immer nur eine nach der anderen! Nicht drängeln da hinten, jede kommt dran!"

Randir klettert von der Leiter und legt das Megaphon auf die letzte Trittstufe.

Sie greift an die Feldflasche, die an ihrem Gürtel hängt und nimmt einen ordentlichen Schluck.

„Lorien-Wasser ohne Kohlensäure", erklärt sie auf unseren fragenden Blick. „Ist gut für die Stimme. Wenn die da alle lesen könnten, könnte ich mir das Rumplärren sparen. Dann würde ich alles auf eine große Tafel schreiben."

Wir fragen, ob das wahr ist, was sie gerade gesagt hätte. So von wegen groß, schlank and so on.

„Aber natürlich. Seht doch selbst."

Sie deutet auf die Schleuse. Dort tritt gerade eine kleine pickelige Mary-Sue mit krummen Beinen durch den Rahmen. Kaum ist sie hindurch, ist das Ergebnis wahrhaftig umwerfend. Sie ist groß, schlank, gutaussehend, mit ewig langen Beinen und wunderschön glänzendem blonden Haar.

„Reicht das als Beweis?", fragt Randir grinsend.

Jetzt können wir uns eine Frage doch nicht verkneifen.

Die Hobbitfrau lacht herzlich.

„Na klar", meint sie dann. „Ihr hättet mich vorher sehen sollen."Sie dreht eine Pirouette. „Die Beine sind jetzt wirklich lang – auch ohne Plateaus."

Zuletzt fragen wir Randir, was ihr denn am Besten gefällt.

„Dass ich nicht im Export arbeite", meint sie prompt. „Die kriegen ständig die ganzen Erlebnisse erzählt."Sie seufzt bedauernd und zuckt die Schultern. „Das erklärt die hohen Krankheitsquoten des Personals."

Station 3 – Die Halle 

Unser nächster Weg führt uns – in respektvollem Abstand an der Schleuse vorbei – durch ein weiteres Drehkreuz. Wir durchschreiten eine offenstehende Tür und bleiben entsetzt stehen.

Vor uns erstreckt sich ein Raum – Saal – nun, eine Art ‚Halle'. Sie ist wahrlich riesig. Und auf eine Art und Weise mit Mary-Sues angefüllt, die unwiederbringlich an Sardinen denken lässt.

Zögernd treten wir ein.

Die Mary-Sues stehen in Grüppchen zusammen, soweit wir beurteilen können, haben sich alle für die Gestalt von Elbenfrauen entschieden.

Und alle reden.

Das stetige Geplapper und Gebrumm lässt die Ohren schmerzen und füllt den Kopf mit abstrakten Mordgedanken.

Doch schon naht Rettung.

Eine junge Frau strebt in unsere Richtung. Die Mary-Sues machen ihr bereitwillig Platz. Das liegt entweder an huldvoller Ehrfurcht oder an dem ziemlich großen Warg, der der Frau auf Schritt und Tritt folgt. Wir tippen auf Letzteres.

„Hi, ihr müsst unsere Besucher sein!", gibt unser Empfangskommando lautstark zum Besten. Da man bei dem umgebenden Lärm eh nichts verstehen kann, beschränken wir uns auf ein zustimmendes Nicken.

„Ich bin Longan Grey!"Die Lautstärke ist immer noch enorm.

„Oh, ich vergaß...", Longan fasst sich an beide Ohren und zieht zwei kleine schwarze Kugeln heraus. Sie schüttelt den Kopf.

„So eine Art Geräuschfilter", erklärt die Frau. „Dauert immer ein wenig, bis man sich wieder an den normalen Geräuschpegel gewöhnt", meint sie grinsend. „Aber ohne die Dinger hier ist DAS da echt nicht auszuhalten. Hab's früher mal aus lauter Übermut ausprobiert, aber nach dem ersten Hörsturz hab ich's lieber gelassen."

Wir fragen, wie ihr tierischer Begleiter den stetigen Geräuschansturm aushält.

„Henry?" Longan dreht sich zu dem Warg um, der freundlich schwänzelnd hinter ihr steht.

„Der ist stocktaub. Schon seit seiner Geburt. Ehrlich gesagt, glaube ich nicht, dass er ohne uns überlebt hätte."Sie lacht. „Er hätte ja nie mitgekriegt, wenn Saruman Befehle erteilt hätte."

Aber wie kann sie dann mit ‚Henry' arbeiten?

„Gebärdensprache. Klappt prima. Ich muss nur höllisch darauf achten, dass ich bei Informationsgesprächen meine Gesten in Grenzen halte. Sonst kann es schon mal zu – hmmm – interessanten Zwischenfällen kommen."Longan fährt sich mit der linken Hand durch die halblangen, braunen Haare.

„Nein, perfekte Körperbeherrschung zu sagen ist wohl etwas übertrieben. Aber – who cares?"

Jetzt wollen wir doch einmal wissen, mit wem wir es hier eigentlich zu tun haben. Randir ist eindeutig eine Hobbitfrau, Annabell Lee ein Mensch und Longan?

Longan überlegt einen Moment.

„Na ja, bezeichnen wir es mal als ‚guten Mix' ", meint sie schließlich grinsend. „Ein winziger Teil Elb, etwas Mensch, nun gut, etwas mehr Mensch und wahrscheinlich ein Hauch Ent – hab nämlich eine starke Apathie gegen Eichhörnchen. Annabell behauptet, es müsste auch ein Stück Moria-Goblin mit drin sein. Fragt mich nicht! Meine Eltern haben bislang jede Auskunft verweigert."

Aaaah ja.

„Aber Henry ist zu 100 Warg."Sie dreht sich halb zu ihrem Begleiter um und krault ihn hinter dem linken Ohr. „Nicht wahr, du alter fauler Flohsack? Ihr müsst wissen, eigentlich ist er noch recht jung. Grad mal zwei Jahre alt. Und mitten im Wachstum. Jeden Morgen denke ich, dass er wieder ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen ist. Liegt wohl am guten Futter."Longan lacht dreckig.

Der Warg erhält noch ein Leckerchen und lässt sich auf ein Zeichen der jungen ‚Frau' hin platt auf den Bauch fallen.

„Also, wenn die Mary-Sues bei uns landen, sind sie so gut wie zur Abreise bereit", fängt Longan urplötzlich zu erzählen an.

„Jetzt haben sie einige Zeit für sich. Und da tauchen natürlich Fragen und so auf."

Sie grinst breit.

„Kaum verwunderlich. Einige sind zum ersten Mal da und die kriegen von den anderen, erfahreneren Mädchen so einiges gesagt. Und dann geht's los."Longan seufzt und fährt mit gekünstelt piepsiger Stimme fort.

„Ist Leggi wirklich naturblond? Lebt Haldir noch? Wieso konnte Éowyn gegen den Hexenmeister gewinnen? Bin ich Aragorns Typ? Bla bla bla. Und da ist halt die gute alte Longan gefragt, die alle Fragen beantworten kann. Und wenn doch mal eine etwas Schwierigere dabei ist, kann man sich ja immer noch was Passendes einfallen lassen. Ich verkörpere sozusagen das wandelnde Mittelerde-Lexikon. Eigentlich könnte ich mir ein großes ‚I' für ‚Information' auf die Stirn pinseln. Ach ja, Infobroschüren gibt's natürlich auch!"

Sie gibt Henry ein Zeichen. Dieser springt sofort auf und dreht uns seine beachtliche Seite zu. Erst jetzt sehen wir, dass sich an beiden Seiten des gewaltigen Tieres so eine Art Satteltaschen befinden. Je zwei an einer Seite.

Longan öffnet eine und lässt uns einen Blick hinein werfen. Die Tasche ist angefüllt mit dünnen Heftchen.

„Wegweiser für Imladris und Lothlorien. Davor der ‚Gaststättenführer für Rohan' und die ‚Fremdenverkehrsauskunft Gondors'. Und noch eine Menge anderer Kleinigkeiten wie Visitenkarten, Autogrammfotos und so. Wird öfter angefragt als man denkt."

Wir forschen nach, was sich in den anderen Taschen befindet.

„In der hier Notizblöcke, Kugelschreiber, zusätzliche Ersatz-Hefte und so was. Und in der Tasche auf der anderen Seite sind vergessene Gegenstände. Man glaubt gar nicht was Randirs Adlerauge so alles entdeckt... Armbanduhren, Ohrclips, das übliche eben. Wir bewahren das hier auf, bis mal jemand zum Abholen kommt. Ansonsten wird's als ‚original elbische Handarbeit' auf dem Wochenflohmarkt in Lothlórien verkauft."

Was denn in der letzten, recht vollgepfropften Tasche wäre, wollen wir selbstverständlich auch noch wissen.

„Unser Mittagessen", ist die rasche Antwort. „Das ständige Rumlaufen und Erklären macht ordentlich Hunger. Und wenn man nicht aufpasst, mampft sich Henry durch die Mary-Sues. Und das ist kein schöner Anblick."Die junge ‚Frau' schüttelt sich, woraufhin der Warg prompt Männchen macht.

Welche anderen Aufgaben sie noch zu bewältigen hätte?

„Ich bin im Grunde so eine Art ‚Mädchen für alles' – wenn irgendwo Hilfe gebraucht wird, bin ich zur Stelle. Und Henry natürlich auch."

Genau in diesem Moment ertönt ein schrilles, ekelhaft durchdringendes Geräusch aus einer der Satteltaschen.

Rasch zieht Longan ein kleines Gerät aus der Tasche. Sie wirft einen Blick darauf.

„Oh nein", jammert sie dann. „Sauron geht Annabell auf die Nerven. Wir müssen was unternehmen. Sonst läuft sie noch Amok. Und viele Möglichkeiten, ein Auge auf appetitliche Art und Weise umzubringen, gibt es nicht."

Longan kratzt sich kurz an der Nase.

„Na gut, kommt mal mit. Wir brauchen Randir's Hilfe."

Gerade als wir durch die Tür treten wollen, kommt uns die Hobbitfrau auch schon entgegengerannt.

„Longan! Wir brauchen Hilfe! Ein Notfall!"

Sie hüpft aufgeregt von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Vorne an der Schleuse! Komm gleich mit!"Randir zieht an Longans rechter Hand.

„Na dann wollen wir mal. Henry- SITZ!"

Handbewegung – Warg sitzt.

Wir folgen den Beiden kurzerhand.

An der Schleuse bietet sich uns ein wahrlich seltsames Bild.

Direkt davor steht jemand. Und es ist keine Mary-Sue, die da von Sicherheitstroll Rick in Schach gehalten wird.

„Faramir!", ruft Longan überrascht. „Was ist denn in dich gefahren?!"

„Lasst mich da durch!", jammert der Mann lautstark. „Vielleicht mag mich Vater dann!"

Seine Augen sind, das können wir beim Näherkommen erkennen, stark gerötet.

„Er mag dich doch auch so", fängt Longan an, Faramir zu trösten. Sie drängt sich an Rick vorbei.

Der Mann fällt ihr aufschluchzend um den Hals, wobei er die ‚Frau' fast zu Fall bringt.

Sie klopft ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken.

„Na na, wird doch alles wieder gut."

Longan wirft uns einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.

„Entschuldigt uns bitte kurz."

Schon wankt sie, Faramir schwer auf sich gestützt, davon.

Station 4 – Die Gleise 

„Keine Sorge, sie schafft es schon, ihn wieder aufzumuntern. Solche Depressionen hat er von Zeit zu Zeit."

Randir zuckt die Schultern.

„Dann nehme ich euch solange wieder unter meine Fittiche."

Sie gibt Rick ein paar kurze Anweisungen und winkt uns dann weiter.

„Hat euch Longan schon die Gleise gezeigt?"

Wir verneinen. So weit sind wir noch gar nicht gekommen.

„Okay – hier geht's lang."

Wir eilen an Henry vorbei durch die Halle. Am anderen Ende ist ein großer Durchgang, der durch eine Schranke versperrt ist. Randir betätigt den Öffner.

Wir durchqueren eine zweite, kleinere Halle, die mit Massen an hölzernen Bänken vollgestellt ist und gelangen endlich an die Endstation von MIMOSE.

Noch ist hier nichts los. Die Mary-Sues habe wir wohl vorerst hinter uns gelassen.

Und vor uns – liegen ungefähr zwei Dutzend Gleise. Auf rund der Hälfte davon warten lange Züge auf ihre Passagiere. Jeder Zug besteht aus einer Elektrolok und ungefähr zwanzig Waggons.

„Hier auf den ersten zwei Gleisen sind die Züge nach Bruchtal. Der dahinter geht nach Rohan. Und die nächsten vier sind für Lothlórien bestimmt. Drei Züge gehen nonstop nach Gondor und, soweit ich weiß, einer in den Fangornwald."

Wir entdecken auf dem letzten Gleis einen kleinen, staubbedeckten Zug und sprechen Randir gleich darauf an.

„Ach, das ist der Mordor-Express. Aber da fährt nie jemand mit."

Randir betrachtet nachdenklich den Zug.

„Möchte nur wissen, warum? Ich würde gern nach Mordor fahren."

So allmählich wächst für uns auch der Reiz, einmal ins Land des Dunklen Herrschers zu reisen. Scheint dort ja gar nicht so schlecht zu sein. Zumindest, wenn man die Meinungen der MIMOSE-Angestellten berücksichtigt.

Und vor allem: dort sind keine Mary-Sues zu finden. Uns dröhnen noch immer die Ohren.

„So, da bin ich wieder."

Strahlend kommt Longan auf uns zu. Im Schlepptau Henry und einen, einigermaßen gefasst wirkenden Faramir, der mit einer Familienpackung Kleenex ausgestattet ist.

„Hab ich was verpasst?"

Eigentlich nicht sonderlich viel. Während Randir kurz unsere ‚Mini-Führung' umreißt, betrachten wir die gigantische Abfahrtstafel, die quer über den ersten zwei Gleisen hängt.

Soeben ist eine neue Meldung hinzugekommen:

Abfahrt nach Bruchtal in drei Stunden

Belegte Plätze: 150

Freie Plätze: 0

Randir hat unseren Blick bemerkt.

„Das ist einer der beliebtesten Züge die wir hier haben. Wer da mit will, muss entweder früh aufstehen oder ziemlich viel Geduld mitbringen."

„Heute mal nicht", schaltete sich Longan grinsend ein.

Die Hobbitfrau sieht sie fragend an.

„Na ja", Longan zieht eine Grimasse. „Ich hab da was mit Annabell ausgemacht."

Jetzt grinst sie fast ein wenig verlegen.

„Wir müssen auf Plan M umsteigen", verkündet sie mit verschwörerischer Miene.

Randir scheint sofort zu verstehen.

„Plan M", überlegt sie laut. „Mann, der muss ihr aber ganz schön auf den Senkel gehen."

Wir haben natürlich nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wovon die zwei eigentlich reden.

„Entschuldigt. Das ist unser Mordor-Notfallplan. Auf die Art und Weise wird Annabell von Saurons Mailfluch befreit und wir können mal wieder Mary-Sues ärgern."Die Hobbitfrau reibt sich bereits in Vorfreude die Hände.

„Okay, du holst die Schilder und ich erkläre unseren Gästen mal kurz was los ist."

Longan nickt und marschiert geradewegs auf eine Tür zu, die sich direkt neben dem Eingang befindet. Henry und Faramir folgen ihr getreulich.

„Tja, also – wir haben da zwei ‚Probleme'", beginnt Randir, „einmal ist da der Dunkle Herrscher, der unserer lieben Annabell tierisch im Nacken sitzt, weil ihn absolut niemand besuchen will. Und zum anderen haben wir eine enorme Überzahl an Bruchtal-Anmeldungen. Die Mädels müssten jetzt Wartezeiten von bis zu vierzehn Tagen einkalkulieren. Und das haut uns unsere tolle Statistik durcheinander. Die durchschnittliche Wartezeit beträgt momentan zwei Tage."Sie stemmt die Arme in die Seiten. „Das geht nicht. Nein, das wäre katastrophal! Also werden wir zu Trick 17 greifen – in unserem Falle zu Plan M. Longan holt gerade unser..."

„NEIN!!! DAS DARF DOCH NICHT WAHR SEIN!?"

Erschrocken fahren wir herum und starren alle auf den, nun geöffneten Raum, aus dem Longans erzürnte Stimme dringt.

Sofort eilt Randir zur Tür, drängt Faramir aus dem Weg, schiebt sich an Henry vorbei und bleibt abrupt stehen.

Wir sind direkt hinter ihr.

„RAUS HIER! ABER SOFORT!"

Erst ist in dem Halbdunkel fast nichts zu erkennen. Doch dann tritt, recht zögernd, eine Gestalt aus dem Dunkel der deckenhohen Regale, die den gesamten Raum füllen.

Und direkt hinter dieser Gestalt schiebt sich eine andere, wesentlich kleinere aus dem Schatten.

Wir sind baff erstaunt.

Direkt vor uns stehen Aragorn, oder auch Elessar Telcontar, Regent von Gondor, sowie Frodo Beutlin, Retter der gesamten Mittelerde-Welt.

Mit gesenkten Köpfen stehen sie vor den beiden Frauen – und lassen eine gehörige Standpauke über sich ergehen.

„...überhaupt kein Ehrgefühl....Pflichtbewusstsein....Verantwortung gegenüber euren Fans.....keine Manieren....was fällt euch ein...!?"So prasselt es in Stereo auf die beiden Sündenböcke ein.

Als endlich eine Monologpause eintritt, wagt Aragorn es, eine Art Verteidigungsrede zu beginnen.

„Es....", er kratzt sich verlegen am unrasierten Kinn, "ihr habt schon recht, aber wir", jetzt deutet er auf Frodo und sich selbst, „wollten einfach mal Ruhe und Frieden haben. Und da dachten wir, hier drin findet uns keiner. Ihr glaubt ja gar nicht, wie furchtbar diese Mädchen sind."Täuschen wir uns, oder schleicht sich da tatsächlich ein wehleidig bittender Ton ein?

„Ständig geraten sie in Schwierigkeiten, werden von Orks überfallen, rasen in Kutschen auf Abgründe zu und erwarten, dass wir sie retten. Oder", hier errötet der kampferprobte Recke, „sie unterbreiten uns am laufenden Band delikate Angebote. Ihr wisst schon von welchen ich rede."Jetzt ist sein Kopf knallrot.

Frodo nickt. „Da war es ja in Mordor schöner", wagt er schließlich einzuwerfen.

Doch Randir ist unerbittlich.

„Warum sprecht ihr dann nicht mit Annabell Lee? Sie kann euch doch mal für ein, zwei Tage aus dem Plan nehmen. SO geht das hier echt nicht! Ihr bringt ja unseren ganzen Ablauf durcheinander!"

„Und die armen Teufel in der Beschwerdeabteilung müssten dann glatt mal was tun", setzt Longan hinzu.

Die beiden Ertappten starren auf ihre Füße.

Randir schüttelt den Kopf.

„Zustände sind das hier – schlimmer als in Moria!"

Sie überlegt kurz und wendet sich dann Longan zu.

„Denkst du das Gleiche wie ich?"

„Na klaro!"

„Okay, also wenn ihr schon mal hier seid, dann könnt ihr uns auch zur Hand gehen."

Longan deutet auf eine Wand, an der einige große weiße Schilder lehnen.

„Die bringt ihr jetzt raus. Faramir, du hilfst ihnen. Montiert sie am Mordor-Express. Ihr wisst wo."

Augenblicklich spuren die drei Mittelerde-Helden und machen sich an die Arbeit.

„Ich geb Annabell Bescheid", meint Randir und zieht aus ihren unergründlichen Hosentaschen ein Handy.

Und dann quatscht sie in einer, uns vollkommen unverständlichen Sprache los.

„MIMOSE-Slang", meint Longan bedeutungsvoll. „Mussten wir uns vor etlichen Jahren zulegen, sonst hätten die Mary-Sues ja alles verstanden."

Schließlich gesellt sich die Hobbitfrau wieder zu uns, mit einem ausgesprochen breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Was sie denn jetzt ausgemacht hätte, möchten wir wissen.

„Das werdet ihr gleich erfahren", ist die geheimnisvolle Antwort. „Aber ich denke, wir sollten zur Schranke gehen. Sonst gibt es ein Desaster."

„Wenn das so ist, bringe ich lieber mal meinen Mini-Fanclub in Sicherheit", schlägt Longan vor und deutet in Richtung Aragorn, Frodo, Faramir und Henry, die ganz in der Nähe stehen und auf uns zu warten scheinen.

„Sehr gute Idee. Sonst fallen wieder zwanzig in Ohnmacht und werden überrannt."

Während also Longan ihre ‚Schäfchen' um sich schart, folgen wir der Hobbitfrau an den Ausgang der Riesenhalle, wo uns sofort wieder das nervtötende Gequatsche der Mary-Sues einlullt.

Und direkt in dem Moment, in dem wir die Schranke erreichen, knackst es vernehmlich in den Lautsprechern und Annabells wohltönende Stimme erschallt: „An alle Wartenden! Aufgrund der großen Nachfrage haben wir einen Sonderexpress nach Bruchtal bereitgestellt. Die ersten 50 Damen, die sich an der Ausgangsschranke einfinden, können sofort abreisen."

Das, was wir jetzt erleben, kann nur mit dem Wort ‚STAMPEDE' gebührend beschrieben werden.

Wären nicht, wie aus dem Nichts, eine Horde von Randirs gut geschulten Sicherheitstrollen aufgetaucht, hätte unsere Reportage wohl an dieser Stelle ein sehr schmerzhaftes und abruptes Ende gefunden.

Die Sicherheitschefin behält jedoch einen vollkommen kühlen Kopf.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, lässt sie genau 50 Elbenfrauen die Schranke passieren und gibt dann den Befehl, die restlichen Horden zurückzudrängen.

Die, vor lauter Vorfreude völlig stumm dastehenden Auserwählten, werden dann von der kleinen Hobbitfrau zu den Gleisen gebracht.

„Der graue Zug da, das ist er. Bitte gleich einsteigen, es geht sofort los."

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden stehen wir allein auf dem Bahnsteig.

Randir zieht eine Art Fernbedienung hervor und drückt auf einen Knopf.

Wir nehmen uns vor, bei nächster Gelegenheit nachzufragen, was sie noch so alles in ihren Hosentaschen mit sich herumträgt.

Die Lok beginnt zu summen.

„Jetzt läuft die Elektrolok warm. In einer Minute sind sie weg."

„Ist die Luft rein?"

Longan lugt vorsichtig aus der Tür des ‚Regalraumes'.

„So gut wie. Die Türen sind geschlossen. Also kommen sie nicht mehr raus. Erst am Ziel", fügt Randir zu uns gewandt, hinzu.

„Wunderbar."

„Gepriesen sei Eru."

„Den Valar sei Dank."

Aragorn, Frodo und Faramir schieben sich aus dem Raum. Henry quetscht sich ebenfalls aus der, für ihn recht engen, Türöffnung.

Die ganze Gruppe gesellt sich zu uns.

Jetzt fährt der kleine Zug an.

„Alle winken", kommentiert Longan und salutiert grinsend.

Wir heben grüßend die Hände und winken dem kleinen staubigen Mordor-Express nach, der von großen weißen Schildern bedeckt ist, auf denen in riesigen Lettern steht:

IMLADRIS – BRUCHTAL

DAS LETZTE HEIMELIGE HAUS

Als der Zug nicht mehr zu sehen ist, staubt sich Randir die Hände ab.

„Na ja", meint sie, „zurück an die Arbeit."Longan und sie werfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu. Henry gähnt im Hintergrund geräuschvoll.

„Tja", meint Randir in unsere Richtung. „Mal wieder so ein typisch langweiliger Montag."

ENDE 


End file.
